Forbidden Passion
by Buruma Sakura
Summary: One Shot PWP Yaoi Tsukasa and a certain someone you'll have tot read to find out who he is. Please don't forget to review i apppreciate your thoughts.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Juvenile Orion just love these characters.

Contents contains extreme YAOI, lemon, graphic material, pedofile, etc.

I hope you enjoy and review because I would love to know what you think.

Aquarian Age: Juvenile Orion

Tomonori X Tsukasa

Forbidden Passion

Chapter 1

'How? How is it possible for someone to light my soul on fire? Leaving me to tears without them even touching me, just looking. Looking at me with onyx black eyes that burn with desire. Oh how do I wish for his touch. But it's only when I'm sad or frustrated and need comforting.

I wish, need, and yearn for his touch upon my skin, even during school. Sometimes during class I'll look out the window and at the clouds and think of him in a dream. His smooth mature voice to ease my nerves, the deep thoughtful eyes paying attention to me. The warmth of his skin against my own as we touch.

Blushing appears on my fair skin as he reaches out to stroke my cheek. I lean into his touch and as his face comes closer to mine. My legs become numb and feel as if I'll buckle under my own weight. He lets go of my now cold cheek and steps back. I look at him despair in my eyes and tears roam down my cheek.

Before he turns away I run into him throwing my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder.

"Please...I need this...I want this...I want you!" I cry out in my head and apparently out my mouth as my teacher sent me out of the room to cool down. That night as I slept the dream continued.'

"I need you!" ' I hear no response I only hear his calm breathing. When I felt his arms creep around my waist I look up at his face and in his eyes.

"Do you really...Do you really want me? It's illegal you do know that..."

"Yes I do but...I'll be eighteen soon and legal and I'm mature enough to know what I want. Please I love you." 'At that moment I saw his eyes fill with so much lust and desire for me. I removed the glasses to stare into his beautiful eyes as his face closed the distance to my own and our lips connected for the first time. His lips felt warm and moist as I opened my mouth and whimpered for his tongue to join mine. My heart danced as our tongues battled lazily and he began to remove my shirt. He expertly unbuttoned it off my dainty shoulders tossing it to the floor.

His soft hand skimmed the surface of my lean body. I became like puddy in his hands as he moved us toward my bed. As quickly as he had removed my shirt my pants were unbuttoned and unzipped and laying on the floor next to the bed. My hands stroked his hair as he began to remove himself of his clothes. As he undressed he blew warm air softly onto my stomach as my eyes shut tightly and a moan escaped my mouth. The next thing I knew when he stopped blowing air on my skin was we were both in the buff and I was panting. I reached up wrapping my arms about his neck and kissed him passionately.

He pulled away and I looked upon his toned body and erected member with wide-satisfied eyes for that's how I'd picture him. I smiled at him as one of his hands began petting and stroking my swollen member. I grunted, tugging at his hair and saying his name softly into his neck. I grunted aloud when his tongue, teeth and lips ran across my ear, sending more heat to my swollen groin. My hands pushed his head against my skin as his kisses left my ear and traveled down my neck.

He stopped above my chest bone and sucked the skin softly to leave his mark upon me. I panted his name as pre-cum was felt upon his fingers. His hand then let go of my weeping member for he knew I was physically.'

"Are you sure?" he asked upon my heated skin.

"Yes, I need you...fuck me!" 'I yelled as my back arched as he rubbed my hipbones. With my verbal permission he rolled me onto my stomach grabbing the lube from my bedside table that I kept just for this night. He coated his length and my opening inserting a finger for a few moments so I could get used to the intrusion.'

"Please...I want you!" 'I said as his finger left my opening and I whimpered with the emptiness. He slowly entered inside me drawing a full scream from my lips and a tear in my eye for he felt bigger than he looked. He didn't move for a moment so I could get used to him. I pulled him into a kiss and said against his lips' "Please..."

'With that he started to move slowly at first in and out of me. I clenched my fingers into his back as he hit my g-spot and heard my moan.

As my moans became louder his thrusts into me became faster in pace and tears fell from my eyes. He kissed my tears away and I beckoned him to move faster. His thrusts slowly got faster as my moans became louder. He kissed my back and whispered my name between each kiss. Sweat rolled down my cheek as he kissed my neck.

He scooped me up in his arms placing me on my hands and knees to heighten my experience. His hard shaft hit my g-spot as it entered me, and I moaned in delight. I sweated more as I felt his hand creep around my hips and hold my erection. I could feel my muscles tighten and release as his shaft entered and exited me over and over. He moved his hand over my erection in time with his thrusts as I groaned his name. My vision suddenly became blurry as his movements increased in speed and he kissed my back saying my name between each kiss to comfort me.

Hot tears and sweat rolled down my flushed cheeks as he continued to pleasure me in every way imaginable. He started to slow his thrusts for he could tell I was coming close to release. Then counting how many times he could go inside me all the way and I came on the fourth thrust, releasing my seed onto his hand and on my sheets below us. I could feel him smirk into my shoulder blade, releasing his seamen inside of me.

We then fell onto my sticky, sweaty sheets and panted for air. He laid on top of me for a moment enabling me to move. Of course I couldn't for my legs were completely numb and sore. He removed his shaft from my opening and got off of my temporarily immovable body. I laid there as spots disappeared from my vision, and I could almost breathe normally. He stood over me as bare as before only putting back on his boxers. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I love you Tsukasa." he then left my room with all the clothes to do a load of laundry. I started to cry without a reason maybe out of joy, or for my completely numb and sore body.

I was awoken from my dream by the alarm clock crying, and laying in sticky boxers shorts and my legs immobile from soreness. I heard a knock at the door and didn't respond.

"Tsukasa are you ok?"


End file.
